Only One
by XxGaarasGirlXx
Summary: A battle rages on. A war on the sands. Some live, some die. The Kazekage fights alongside them all. His siblings, the Sand shinobi, all attack for the village. One-shot. Gaara/Siblings/village.


The night air was filled with the screams of the wounded and dying as a war raged on below, ignoring and destroying every living thing that lay in its' path. Like a relentless fire, raging through the grounds and taking it's victims without a second thought.

The sky, that had once been beautiful with clouds and soft colors promising hope, was now stained crimson with the blood of the fallen. The once brilliant sun, was now blotted out by black clouds. Black like the souls of the murderous enemy that now fought on grey lands of the dead.

The desert, once magnificent with beauty and majestic in its' power, had turned into a wasteland of death itself. Filled with a war that promised a horrible ending and haunting nightmares.

He stood in the midst of his people, fighting beside them, with them. He was part of them. His lithe movements obscured him from the sight of the enemy. His sand crushed and demolished the tainted persons that tried to do harm to his own kind.

Moving in and out of the lines, attacking and killing, wounding and murdering. His clothes stained almost as red as his vibrant red locks from the blood that rained around him.

Once dubbed as the demon, he now fought to protect everything he claimed as his own. His shinobi. His village. His home. If he had to die for them, again, he would.

His hand rose swiftly into the air, followed by his sand, to block an onslaught of weapons that would have ended his life quicker than he would have time to blink.

He could see his brother fighting to his left. He could see his sister fighting to his right. All his shinobi fought for the village and for themselves. Would they make it out of this alive?

His hands formed seals, and the ground shook below him. A wave of sand rose up from the earth, only to come crashing down once again to engulf enemy ninja, and create a slaughter beneath the surface.

More screams echoed through the barren land. Metal clashed with metal. The taste of blood lay on all their tongues.

A gulf of powerful wind whipped through the lines, tearing the limbs straight of the bodies of the opponets. Wooden puppets soared through the air, beheading ones that had somehow dodged the wind.

Wave after wave of attacks. Yell after yell of pain. Fallen ninja after fallen ninja. It was hell on earth.

The world had seemed to turn in on it's self. Creating chaos. Destroying the hope of it's people. Turning them into war crazed animals who wanted nothing more than to fight.

Is this what the future held? Fight after fight? Death after death?

Why?

Another dodge, followed by his fist connecting with the unlucky soul that had thought it wise to come closer to the sand weilder, only to meet his death as bones peirced his brain.

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw his shinobi fight. Attacking and killing the enemy without even glancing at the fallen bodies.

But they weren't invincible. He could see his own fall into the sand, never to rise again. He could see the blood of his people mix with the sand. The sand that they had vowed to protect, only to become one with it in death.

The war raged on and on. It seemed to last forever, never ending. Causing death and heartache with every fallen fighter.

But when it did end, only one nation stood victorious. Only one Kage looked over the battlefield with a cold eye of regret and hate. Only one.

His red hair danced slightly in the thick, musty air. His hands clenched into fists as he gazed over the barren land that held the dead bodies of honorable men and women who gave their lives to the village. Gave their life for the freedom of the village and something worth fighting for. Different for each and every one of them.

Some still stood. Their eyes looking up at the man that led them. The man that could have stayed in the safety of the village's walls, but had chosen and demanded to lead the battle. Even if it meant him being the first to fall. He refused to let them be led by anyone other than himself. The Kazekage himself.

The stillness of the air was broken as the sound of shuffling was heard. He turned toward his people, searching for the source of the noise, and found them all kneeling.

The shinobi that had survived, and fought proudly up to that point, all kneeled down on their left knee and bowed their heads. One after the other dropped to the sand, facing the Kage that was like none other.

He stood before them, his cool eyes wide and his mouth hanging slightly open. His gaze shocked and startled.

He locked gazes with his brother and sister who stood at the head of the ninja. Pride shone brightly off their faces as they looked up at their brother who had saved so many and had changed many more.

With their eyes still holding his gaze, they both lowered themselves to the blood colored sand, bowing to their Kazekage and brother. Their smiles unwavering and full of admiration.

He is a better leader, brother, person and man than any other.He is the Kazekage of Sunagakure. Admirable, accepting, and forgiving. He is Gaara.

**yeah i know it wasn't much of a sandsib thing, but i wanted to write it. anyway it was inspired by the song 'Remeber who you are' by Bryan Adams. so anyway, let me know what you think. **


End file.
